1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-fixing device for use in electrophotographic copying machines, and more particularly to such a device which prevents jamming of a member to be fixed during the conveyance thereof to thereby enable good conveyance and heat-fixation of the member to be achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The devices for heat-fixing copy mediums by the use of radiant heat sources have heretofore been widely in use. With such devices, however, the copy medium when conveyed by conventional coveyor means such as belts or rollers has often been snagged on a projection or the like along the conveyance path due to the curling of the copy medium resulting from the heating and this has caused oblique movement of the copy medium which might possibly have resulted in jamming of the copy medium. Occurrence of such jamming could cause such an accident as burning or firing of the copy medium which has been undesirable in practice.